Borgs of the Middle East
by user Bookwormroom Did you ever watch Star Trek : The Next Generation? If you did, you must surely remember the Borgs, whose philosophy of conquest was summed up in a single short speech Jean Luc Picard gave after having been transformed into a Borg: “I am Locutus of Borg. Resistance is futile. Your life, as it has been, is over. From this time forward, you will service us.” I doubt that the Star Trek writers had been immersing themselves in Islamic writings and history, but they could well have been. At FrontPage Magazine, you can read an interview with Bill Warner, the the director of the Center for the Study of Political Islam. Warner discusses Islam’s dualistic nature, which can hold simultaneously two opposite thoughts (such as the instruction to treat nonbelievers decently and the instruction that they must be destroyed as infidels). Thus, Warner contrasts Islamic beliefs with the Golden Rule, a principle that appears in all of the world’s other than Islam: :The term “human being” has no meaning inside of Islam. There is no such thing as humanity, only the duality of the believer and unbeliever. Look at the ethical statements found in the Hadith. A Muslim should not lie, cheat, kill or steal from other Muslims. But a Muslim may lie, deceive or kill an unbeliever if it advances Islam. :There is no such thing as a universal statement of ethics in Islam. Muslims are to be treated one way and unbelievers another way. The closest Islam comes to a universal statement of ethics is that the entire world must submit to Islam. After Mohammed became a prophet, he never treated an unbeliever the same as a Muslim. Islam denies the truth of the Golden Rule. :By the way, this dualistic ethic is the basis for jihad. The ethical system sets up the unbeliever as less than human and therefore, it is easy to kill, harm or deceive the unbeliever. :Now mind you, unbelievers have frequently failed at applying the Golden Rule, but we can be judged and condemned on its basis. We do fall short, but it is our ideal. :There have been other dualistic cultures. The KKK comes to mind. But the KKK is a simplistic dualism. The KKK member hates all black people at all times; there is only one choice. This is very straightforward and easy to see. :The dualism of Islam is more deceitful and offers two choices on how to treat the unbeliever. The unbeliever can be treated nicely, in the same way a farmer treats his cattle well. So Islam can be “nice”, but in no case is the unbeliever a “brother” or a friend. In fact, there are some 14 verses of the Koran that are emphatic—a Muslim is never a friend to the unbeliever. A Muslim may be “friendly,” but he is never an actual friend. And the degree to which a Muslim is actually a true friend is the degree to which he is not a Muslim, but a hypocrite. More importantly, Warner discusses the Islamic philosophy of total conquest, something Westerners are loath to believe, despite 1400 years of murderous proof: :The history of political Islam starts with Mohammed’s immigration to Medina. From that point on, Islam’s appeal to the world has always had the dualistic option of joining a glorious religion or being the subject of political pressure and violence. After the immigration to Medina, Islam became violent when persuasion failed. Jihad entered the world. :After Mohammed’s death, Abu Bakr, the second caliph, settled the theological arguments of those who wished to leave Islam with the political action of death by the sword. The jihad of Umar (the second caliph, a pope-king) exploded into the world of the unbelievers. Jihad destroyed a Christian Middle East and a Christian North Africa. Soon it was the fate of the Persian Zoroastrian and the Hindu to be the victims of jihad. The history of political Islam is the destruction of Christianity in the Middle East, Egypt, Turkey and North Africa. Half of Christianity was lost. Before Islam, North Africa was the southern part of Europe (part of the Roman Empire). Around 60 million Christians were slaughtered during the jihadic conquest. :Half of the glorious Hindu civilization was annihilated and 80 million Hindus killed. :The first Western Buddhists were the Greeks descended from Alexander the Great’s army in what is now Afghanistan. Jihad destroyed all of Buddhism along the silk route. About 10 million Buddhists died. The conquest of Buddhism is the practical result of pacifism. :Zoarasterianism was eliminated from Persia. :The Jews became permanent dhimmis throughout Islam. :In Africa over 120 million Christians and animists have died over the last 1400 years of jihad. :Approximately 270 million nonbelievers died over the last 1400 years for the glory of political Islam. These are the Tears of Jihad which are not taught in any school. Warner sums up an Islamic approach to world domination that is precisely the same as that voiced by the Borgs: :Political Islam has annihilated every culture it has invaded or immigrated to. The total time for annihilation takes centuries, but once Islam is ascendant it never fails. The host culture disappears and becomes extinct. The big difference between jihadists and the Borgs, of course, is that the Borgs are entirely fictional. Jihadists are real, and our Western cultures are in complete denial about their goals and means. As Danny Lemieux, who sent me the link to this article said in his email to me, the solution to our Islamist problem is “education, education and more education.” To which I say “amen,” and begin your education by reading the entire interview with Mr. Warner, and by bookmarking his website. Cross-posted at Bookworm Room. Comment here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Bookwormroom Category: February 7, 2007 Category: Islam Jihad Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.